darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wilhelm screamer
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :AdmirableAckbar Articles of Eviltude Could you try to be more specific in your objections on the articles of eviltude page, specifically here? Cheers, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:43, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey , I noticed you edited Darth-2 D2. I have reverted your edits since it is nominated for Featured Sith. If you have any ideas about improvement please leave a message on the nomination page, or the article's talkpage. Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:26, 23 March 2008 (UTC) *Actually, you can edit any article you like, even if it is an FS or FS nom. 'AdmirableAckbar' 02:37, 23 March 2008 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice.... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet.... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 05:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Yes. Sorry about that. It was a joke. Whenever anybody posts in that forum, we BOOM! their planet. Sorry for any misunderstanding. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:30, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:46, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Well, yesterday, one of our more trusted users brought up an interesting point on the IRC about several users not getting enough credit for their work. So this was my attempt at thanking the majority of the community for their contributions, and a way of telling them to keep up the good work. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) 'Yub Yub Stub Stub' Madclaw Gives you the ''Yub Yub Stub Stub Award For putting on a great deal of articles! Thanks for doing what a lot of us forget to do when we see an article that needs expansion. Cheers! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:26, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Regarding God/Facts Hi. First off, thanks for roaming our articles the way you have. You've greatly improved them. Second of all, God/Facts is a sub-page for the main quote on God. It randomly generates a fact from God/Facts and puts it as the quote. So, merging it with God would just clutter the page. And as far as images go, God/Facts is basically considered to be a template. Just thought I'd let you know. Thanks a bunch. Cheers! :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Sarlacc pit Aye Wilhelm screamer, upon leaving a comment in the Sarlacc pit page you created I noticed you forgot to add some things to it that would make the thread official. Here you can see what needed to be added in order to make the enrty complete. I'm planning on giving this article a re-write and expansion because I think it has potential. Have a good one, Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:15, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood It's in about five minutes, if you want to come. Imperial Star Destroyer 22:55, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]]